Teenage Heart
by RoryWilcox
Summary: Hiccup is a runt boy who is hated and a disappointment to his father, but that all changes when he gets a Hogwarts letter. The guardians send Jack undercover to Hogwarts because they suspect danger for the kids there. He was expecting to just investigate, find the threat and stop it but what he wasn't prepared for was how this scrawny wizard made him feel.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since their last, and successful, battle against Pitch Black, North had been doing his best to keep tabs on that sneaky, dark spirit. It wasn't easy. He had to put half of his yetis to work building a new magical globe that tracks any dark magic being used anywhere on earth. It took several months, which meant needing to fill the yetis' places with the work of the elves. Needless to say, the Christmas gifts that year weren't up-to-par. In the end, it had all been worth it because whenever a black spot appeared on the new globe, he called the guardians together to stop it before getting out of hand. In the first two years after being built, he's only called the guardians together once, and that was when Pitch was starting to recover. They got together, tracked him down and dragged him back to the North Pole, where he's been in a containment cell that North rigged so it drains him of all his powers and keeps him too weak to escape.

It was a normal day of Christmas prep up at the North Pole. North was making his usual rounds to check on everyone's work.

"Less ribbon on the wrapping Phil. Remember, light touch light touch light touch!" he said as he passed the wrapping station

"Great job!" he said as he passed the elves, who were currently wrapping and taping each other together. "Keep up the good work!"

He passed more yetis. "I don't like that. Paint it red." The yeti cried out in frustration as he looked at the pile he already painted.

North paid no heed to that though, as something else caught his attention. He spotted black on his dark magic globe. Shocked, he slowly walked over until he was mere inches away from the suspicious black dot, the size of a pen marking. Right before his eyes, it began to grow to twice its size somewhere in Scotland.

"Don! Phil!" he shouted for the yetis. Two large and furry creatures stomped over. North ordered, "Go downstairs! Check on Pitch! Now!"

He quickly got the switch ready to call the guardians, all the while carefully watching the black spot on the globe as it continued to grow, signaling the more powerful its source was becoming.

Within minutes, the yetis were back with word that Pitch was gone. North said, in that thick accent of his, "Then start the preparations. The guardians are coming." In one swift movement, he twisted the handle and pushed down on the switch. A stream of northern lights shot out in all directions, a signal North hoped they'd see soon.

The tooth fairy was at her usual work. She still managed all her baby teeth as they brought back children's little memory holders at the base, but now every now and then, she'd leave base and collect a few teeth herself, so she'd stay close to the kids. She directed a few baby teeth to their holder when she looked up and saw the lights. With a few parting orders to her little fairies, she hurriedly raced for the North pole.

Sandy had only just started sending dreams to kids in Australia when he spotted the lights, way off in the distance. He too, then made his way towards Santa's workshop.

When the Easter bunny got the message he bolted through his maze of tunnels and popped up in the snowy north. Shivering, he popped out as his hole closed behind him and more urgently raced up the mountain to get to warmth.

Jack Frost was having fun with the kids in a small town in northern Michigan. They were sledding on a hill near a river, now frozen over completely. To make things more fun for them, Jack put a layer of ice under the snow, so their sleds would skid down the hill faster. Because the children believed in him now, he was doing all his work from a rooftop down the street. He didn't mind doing his work from a far. He was just glad he was believed in. He noticed, as more children believed in him, the more power he had. He was amazed that he could actually _feel_ believed in. He got just as much joy out of watching children enjoy his work as he did when he would play with them without them realizing he was even there. It was a group of jr high kids on the hill. They were having a blast in the snow he created. When he sensed that they were starting to get bored with the sleds, he grabbed a handful of snow from the roof and pressed it into a ball. With a mischievous smirk, he blew his magic into it and wound up to throw, when he looked up and saw the lights. He sighed and dropped his snow ball.

"Wind!" he called, "Take me north!" The wind picked up and carried Jack away.

Back at the north pole, The toothfairy was first to fly in. "What's going on?" she asked.

Seconds later Bunny hopped in, still shivering. "Haven't you considered moving someplace warmer, mate?"

The sandman flew in silently, but symbols were changing rapidly above his head. Finally, Jack Frost flew in, the wind he brought making the windows fly open and papers flew everywhere. "I was just starting to have some fun!" he complained.

North looked very seriously at all of them. "Pitch has escaped," he stated.

Tooth fairy gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"What?" Bunny exclaimed.

At least twenty question marks appeared over Sandy's head.

Jack stepped forward. "How?" he asked.

North answered, "I don't know how, but he has and his powers are growing much quicker than before. Come, look."

The guardians gathered by the globe which measured dark magic. They spot that started as a pencil mark, was now thicker, as if it was drawn by a thick marker. This growth happened in only a matter of minutes. Jack leaped up and perched himself on the globe, getting a closer look.

"Well, we know where he is, so what are we waiting for?" Jack jumped down and twirled his staff. "Lets go over there and-"

North interrupted, "It won't be that easy. Pitch chose a very careful hiding spot this time. He's hiding near Hogwarts School."

Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy looked exasperated. Jack looked from their faces to North's. He wanted to laugh at such a ridiculous name for a school , but the look on his friends faces stopped him. Instead, he just asked, "What's that?"

Tooth answered, "It's a school for children witches and wizards to go to learn magic."

Jack's eyes widened, "Witches exist?"

"Jack Frost exists?" Bunny asked sarcastically.

Jack looked over at bunny with an irritated look on his face. "Never mind," he deadpanned. He turned back to tooth. "So why can't we just go to this school?"

"It's hidden with magic," she answered. "Only a wizard can get there."

"So then how did Pitch get there?" Jack asked.

"He must know someone on the inside who let him in." North said. "But lucky for us, so do I."


	2. Chapter 2

"After calling you, I also called on an old friend of mine. He should be here at any moment."

Jack was intrigued, "So I'm going to meet a wizard?"

North stated cautiously, trying to figure out how to explain his situation. "Well, sort of. He works at the school now, but is no longer an official wizard."

Jack looked confused. "What does that mean? Who is he?"

North answered, "His name is Rubeus Hagrid. He is good friend of mine."

"he can get us inside?" Tooth asked.

North shook his head. "Pitch is sneaky, if he knows we found a way in, he'll find better way to hide and we'll be back where we started."

Bunny intervened, "So we need to blend in?"

With a start, North perked up and exclaimed, "I got it! What about Jack?"

Jack's eyebrows furrowed and he put his hands up cautiously. "What about me?"

Tooth got what North was talking about and twirled in a circle, clapping her hands. "Yes! That's perfect!"

"What's perfect?" Jack asked, looking between Tooth and North.

Bunny squinted his eyes suspiciously. "You don't mean…?"

North and Tooth nodded, mischievous smiles plastered on their faces.

Bunny shrugged. "Yeah, I guess that could work."

"_What?!_" Jack shouted. He looked between that three of them, glaring out of annoyance at what they weren't telling him. "What do you want me to do?"

Bunny snickered and put an arm teasingly around Jack's shoulders. "You're going back to school, mate."

At that moment. A soft rumbling sound was heard from somewhere outside.

"Wait," Bunny said. He dropped the arm from over Jack's shoulder and hopped forward, twitching his ears. "What is that?"

Before North could respond, the rumbling noise got louder and a flying motorcycle crashed into the stain glass window, shattering it upon impact. Shard of glass went everywhere and all the guardians leaped back, using their arms to shield themselves. A brief instant after the crash, all but North prepared themselves for a fight. Bunny took out his boomerang, Jack readied his staff, Tooth fluttered in the air with her baby teeth, and sandy made his sand cloud. What they saw, they weren't prepared for. A giant man, almost twice the size of North, stepped off the motorcycle and tok off his helmet, revealing shaggy, unruly hair.

"North," he greeted with a nod and a smile.

"Hagrid!" North bellowed. They pulled each other into a bear hug. The other guardians looked at each other curiously as they slowly lowered their defense.

"That's what a wizard looks like?" Jack whispered in disbelief.

"Not all wizards," Hagrid replied. Jack blushed, worried he offended the bigger man, and also wondered how he heard him. "Most are about yer size," he continued, "You're a tad scrawnier though."

North cut the small talk and went straight to the point, not wanting to waste any time. "Hagrid, I'm afraid that Hogwarts is in danger."

"Danger?" Hagrid repeated. "What kind of danger?"

North replied, "Pitch Black has escaped here and is hiding out there."

"The boogie man?" Hagrid asked, "At Hogwarts?"

"If he's not there, he is dangerously close." North said grimly. "We need your help."

"Whatever I could do to save the school, I'm willin' to try," Hagrid said, slightly unsure. "But what do you want me to do?"

North explained, "We can defeat Pitch if we can find where he is and what he's planning. That means sending one of us into Hogwarts to search it out."

Suddenly, Jack understood what his friends were expecting from him and groaned. "Woah, woah, wait a minute. Is this your plan? To send _me_ to Hogwarts? What makes you think I want to do it?"

"It's for the children Jack," North told him.

"But why me?" Jack asked.

Tooth replied, "You're the only one of us who can pass as a student."

Jack looked at his friends expectant faces and sighed, "Okay, but maybe you're not getting that this is a school of _magic_. I'm not a wizard. I would stick out like a sore thumb."

Hagrid turned to North. "I will talk about this to Albus Dumbledore and send you a letter with what he said. If anyone can find a way to make this work, it's professor Dumbledore."

North smiled, "Thank you Hagrid."

Hagrid bowed his head before replacing his helmet and glasses. You'll get a letter within a week, before registration starts for the new year."

With that, he stepped back on his motorcycle and flew out through the hole of a window he made during his entrance.

Sandy signed above his head a question mark and a ticking clock.

North understood what he was saying. "In the meantime, we continue doing our jobs. I will have my yetis keeping a close eye on the globe and I will call you back when I get the letter."

Only five days later, the northern lights called the whole group back together.

"Good News!" North greeted them. He turned to Jack, "You are going to Hogwarts!"

"How?" Jack asked.

"What's the plan, mate?" Bunny asked.

North handed the letter from Hagrid to Jack to read while he explained it's contents with the other guardians.

Jack read:

_Dear North,_

_I've spoken to Professor Dumbledore about the threat to Hogwarts and we've come up with a plan on getting Jack Frost here as a student. As far as him not being a wizard, Albus and I charmed a wand that would give him the same powers as wizard so long as he has it on him. Have him see me his first night and I will give it to him as well as teach him how it works. I will bring a necklace that he must wear at all times while at Hogwarts. This has been charmed as well. It will help him blend in, by giving him a more wizard-like appearance. This means allowing anyone to see him regardless of them believing in "Jack Frost". With this, however, his current abilities of controlling snow and ice will be gone, but only when he has the necklace on. I will be back at the North Pole to explain the rest and take Jack to buy his school supplies tomorrow. See you soon,_

_Hagrid_

Jack felt nervous. He won't be Jack Frost anymore? He wasn't sure about this at all…

As he was reading, North finished explaining the plan, and they all looked at him expectantly.

"I won't have any of my powers?" Jack asked, "Won't that be dangerous? What if Pitch finds me out?"

"If that, happens," Tooth answered, "Then it sounds like you would just take off the necklace and you'd have them back."

"What does he mean by-" Jack re-read the letter, "'wizard-like appearance'?"

Bunny shrugged. "I guess we'll find out tomorrow."


End file.
